A Donde Nos Llevara El Amor
by Anaksunamu
Summary: 6 Vidas, 6 Corazones...y muchos caminos antes de encontrar la felicidad,por que hasta los personajes secundarios tienen su historia de amor. Por que el amor no es solo lagrimas...tambien risas y peleas...
1. Chapter 1

**_Weno... este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi BFF (ya se que se escucha cursi...pero que xD) Arthemisa Veindeck (por sus constantes suplicas, si asi se le puede decir, de terminar este primer capitulo y de abrir mi cuenta),tambien un especial merito a MiitzukoO-chan (tambien por andar conspirando contra mi, junto con Arthemisa, para abrir mi cuenta y por estarme molestando de que le robe a Jasper, cosa qu no es cierto son puros cuentos de la propia Arthemisa!!). Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste. Dejen review (ya sea ,malo o bueno,) para saber que es lo que opinan y mejorar o seguir asi =D. _**

¿A Donde Nos Llevara El Amor?

Bella POV

Estaba ahí sin poder voltear a otro lado que no sean sus ojos, de ese verde esmeralda tan brillante que nada puede remplazar ese momento.

Lo vi por primera vez esa tarde de Agosto- un día antes de terminar las vacaciones- cuando fui de compras con mi amiga Alice- claro que yo me rehusaba a ir, por que a mi no me cae en gracia eso de pasarse horas en los probadores- Yo le estaba dando mis opiniones sobre que le quedaba y que no.

"¿Qué te parece esta blusa? ¿Queda bien con estos pantalones? ¿Cómo se ve?- me pregunto Alice, a la vez que hacia poses para que la viera de todos los ángulos posibles.

"Te queda muy bien, y si lo combinas con los zapatos que vimos, te va a quedar fabuloso"- le dije para hacerle un cumplido, ya que lo que se pusiera siempre le quedaba bien.

"Tienes razón- dijo emocionada- así podré regresar a la escuela con nuevo look".

Mas tarde ese día se reuniría con nosotras Rosalie, quien había ido a despedir a su hermano Jasper, ya que se había inscrito en una escuela militar.

"Como me hubiese gustado ir con Rosalie, para ir a despedir a Jasper- comentó Alice quien estaba enamorada de él, pero claro él no lo sabía, de hecho sólo nos conocía a nosotras por nuestro nombre y por fotos, ya que el no iba en nuestra escuela, y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Rose, por lo mismo que tenía muchos compromisos con su escuela, es muy responsable. Pero Alice sabía lo suficiente para que le atrajera, no se puede negar que es bastante guapo- pero ni siquiera lo he tratado como para ir a despedirlo, me daría mucha pena".

Yo le sonreí a mi amiga, a modo confidente

Cuando terminamos de pagar lo que llevaría Alice, nos dirigimos al Café en donde nos veríamos con Rosalie.

"Hola chicas- nos saludo Rosalie a ambas- ¿Qué tanto compraron?"

"No mucho, solo un nuevo guardarropa para regresar a la escuela"- contesto Alice.

"¿Y cómo te fue a ti?- le pregunte a Rose tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que sabría que se la iban a pasar hablando de lo que compró Alice por un buen rato.

"Fue muy triste ver que se iba Jazz, ahora no lo vamos a tener en la casa, mis papás…bueno más bien mi mamá se puso a llorar por que se iba su hijo, a mí también me dio tristeza, pero no lloré para no hacer la escena mas dramática- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, respiro hondo y siguió hablando- le dije a Jazz, bueno más bien le ordene- su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa traviesa- que me escriba cada vez que pueda".

"Que bueno que tienes una buena relación con tu hermano Rose, a mí me gustaría haber tenido uno, pero ya vez, mis padres no se entendieron- dije algo triste - pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa".

"¿Saben lo que me gustaría hacer?"- dijo Alice con esa sonrisa pícara que la caracteriza.

"¿Qué?"- preguntamos Rose y yo a la vez, nos miramos entre nosotras y nos echamos a reír.

"Ir a jugar a Play time- ese era un centro de diversiones que estaba de moda en la plaza- dicen que es muy divertido, y me gustaría ir a echar un vistazo"

"Eso suena genial" le dije, ya que aunque no soy muy coordinada, me encantan los juegos de ese tipo de sitios-.

"Entonces que esperamos, vamos"- Rosalie sonrío emocionada.

Estábamos jugando hockey de mesa, cuando los vimos por primera vez, a esos dos chicos, su sola presencia deslumbraba. Eran tan guapos como modelos sacados de las revistas. Pero obvio al único al que yo me fijé, fue a aquel chico de cabello cobrizo, con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos como nunca antes había visto. Pero por el contrario Rose se había fijado en el otro chico. Él era alto, de cabello oscuro y con unos músculos que con el solo hecho de abrazarte te estrangularía, o eso imaginaba.

"¿Qué están viendo?"- pregunto Alice, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de estos dos individuos, ya que estaba tan entretenida en un juego de carreras que no se percato de su entrada.

"A esos dos chicos que están tan guapos"- le contestó Rosalie señalándolos discretamente, ya que no queríamos ser obvias.

"Sí que están guapos, pero yo sigo prefiriendo a tu hermano Jasper- le anunció Alice sonriendo- para mí no hay otro chavo mas guapo y atractivo que el".Rose le pego en el hombro a modo de broma y yo me reí de ambas.

Acto seguido Alice y Rose se unieron a mis risas. Para nuestra desgracia o suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista del que se vea, el chavo alto se dio cuenta de que los estábamos observando, y esbozo una sonrisa, y le dio un codazo a su amigo, que hizo que volteara la vista hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Mi mirada y la de él se encontraron, y enarco en su rostro esa hermosa y sexy sonrisa torcida. El acto en sí hizo que me apenara y me sonrojara a tal grado que desvié la mirada y no me percaté en el momento en que los dos chavos se acercaron a nosotras.

Rosalie me empujo y después se hizo como si estuviera hablando con Alice sobre el juego en el que estaba ella.

El primero en decir una palabra fue el fortachón.

"Hola, ¿Cómo están chicas?, me llamo Emmett y él es mi primo Edward- le dio un codazo- nos dimos cuenta…bueno mas bien me di cuenta que nos estaban observando, y nosotros no podíamos dejar de verlas, así que decidimos venir a saludarlas".

"Hola- contesto Rosalie, ya que yo estaba tan apenada que ninguna letra pudo salir de mi boca, y Alice estaba metida en su juego- me llamo Rosalie, ella es Bella- señalo a mi dirección, después señaló a Alice- y ella es Alice"- ésta solo levanto la mano, concentrada en el juego.

"Mucho gusto"- dijeron los dos a coro, extendiendo la mano para así saludar cortésmente -la voz de Edward, tan angelical que hacía un buen eco al combinarse con la de Emmett, hizo que la de este me sonara obsoleta-.

"Mucho gusto"- dijimos las tres, ya que Alice ya había terminado de jugar.

"Discúlpenos si de algún modo las incomodamos por venir hasta acá a saludarlas- dijo Edward muy cortésmente- pero es que mi primo Emmett nunca se puede resistir saludar a tan hermosas damas- la forma en que lo dijo me causo gracia por lo referente a su primo, y a la vez me sonrojo por el hecho de habernos llamado "hermosas damas".

"No es ninguna molestia, por que sabrán que mis amigas querían saludarlos tanto como ustedes a ellas"- comento Alice, delatándonos de este modo, haciendo que yo me sonrojara y Rose la mirara molesta, pero nuestra amiga solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Ante eso Emmett y Edward se rieron.

"Pues que bueno que nosotros tomamos la iniciativa, por que somos nuevos aquí y no conocemos a nadie- dijo Emmett, para así esperar nuestra respuesta, pero al no haber tal respuesta por parte de nosotras, prosiguió con su discurso- ¿No les molestaría si les hiciéramos compañía? Ya saben, para conocer a alguien, amigable por aquí"

A simple vista se veía que Emmett no era nada tímido con las mujeres a diferencia de Edward.

"Para nada, nos encantaría que nos acompañaran"- respondió Rosalie con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

"Sí claro- prosiguió Alice- mis amigas… bueno nosotras- agregó con unas risitas- estaríamos complacidas de que nos hicieran compañía".

Yo en cambio estaba muy apenada. Tanto que sentía que parecía un tomate. Ante tal espectáculo por parte mía, Edward sólo pudo sonreír, con esa hermosa y sexy sonrisa torcida.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieren hacer?- preguntó Edward al fin- ¿Qué les gustaría que hiciéramos?".

"Yo quería ir a jugar rock band, me encanta ese juego, ¿Qué les parece?" Comento Alice, tratando de amenizar el ambiente, ya que nosotras no respondíamos.

"Me parece una buena idea"- dijo Emmett sonriente, casi parecía un niño chiquito, haciendo que su imagen amedrentadora desapareciera. Y así nosotras le respondimos la sonrisa.

"Sí, a mí también me gusta ese juego"- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos sorprendidos, me sonroje al instante mientras el sonreía al tiempo que los demás se reían, pero a la vez, era interesante ver que teníamos gustos parecidos. Era raro sentir esto con alguien al cual hace unos instantes había conocido.

Después de pasar un buen rato jugando los cinco, ya se hacia paso el hambre por nosotros. Así que Emmett tuvo la iniciativa otra vez.

"¿No les gustaría ir a comer algo? Es que la verdad yo ya tengo mucha hambre, de hecho sería capaz de comerme a un oso pardo entero"- agregó y se rió al decir tal cosa.

Todos nos empezamos a reír ante esta situación y Edward sólo pudo agregar:

"Sí, y yo estaría dispuesto a comerme a un puma"- de nuevo todos nos empezamos a reír.

"Por mí encantada de ir a comer con ustedes"- afirmo Rosalie.

"Sí por mi también"- dije un poco apenada.

"Entonces que esperamos, vamos. ¿A dónde les gustaría ir?- preguntó Alice, con esa forma tan fácil para ser sociable. Algo que a mi no se me daba muy bien, pero con ella al lado era mas fácil ser sociable.

"Pues…a donde ustedes digan, ustedes son las que escogen, por que nosotros no conocemos por aquí"- comentó Emmett muy caballerosamente, pero con un guiño dirigido a Rose y una sonrisa coqueta que mi amiga le devolvió. Suertuda.

"Sí, cualquier cosa que escojan ustedes, a nosotros nos gustara"- anunció Edward.

"Pues yo tengo ganas de comer hamburguesas, ¿Qué les parece chicas?- preguntó Alice.

"Por mi esta bien"- respondí

"Y por mi también, solo falta ver si les parece a ustedes"- dijo Rosalie dirigiéndose a Emmett y a Edward.

"Me encantan las hamburguesas"- le contesto Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

"Por mi están bien las hamburguesas"- manifestó Edward cortésmente.

Estábamos en el restaurante comiendo las hamburguesas. No tardamos mucho en cuanto nos las trajeron, cuando empezó a devorarse la hamburguesa Emmett.

"Están riquísimas estas hamburguesas"- empezó a hablar Emmett aun con comida en la boca.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos empezamos a reír. Pero Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hay Emmett, tu nunca sabes comportarte en una mesa y menos delante de unas señoritas"- se quejo Edward.

"¿Qué… yo que hice?-lo miro Emmett con ojos desorientados y de yo no fui. Eso hizo que las chicas y yo nos riéramos más de la situación.

"Entonces son nuevos aquí en Seattle, ¿Qué los trajo a esta ciudad?"- Comento Rosalie para poder amenizar la situación y cambiar un poco de tema.

"Bueno la verdad, es que nos mudamos aquí por que a mi papá le ofrecieron un buen trabajo. El es doctor y le ofrecieron ser jefe de planta en el _Group Health Central Hospital_‎- contesto Edward, con un tono de orgullo al hablar de su padre- y pues nos tuvimos que mudar mis papás, Emmett y yo"

"¿Y tus papás Emmett, estuvieron de acuerdo en que vinieras con tus tíos y tu primo?"-Pregunto Rosalie, como no queriendo la cosa. Mientras jugaba distraídamente con el popete de su soda, con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro-

"La verdad, es que mi mamá murió hace dos años- respondió Emmett un poco serio (algo que parecía poco común en el)- y pues… mi papá nunca lo conocí, el no quiso saber nada de mí. Y desde que murió mi madre, vivo con mis tíos Carlisle y Esme, y mi primo Edward- y le dio un pequeño codazo,- ahora ellos son mi familia"- finalizo con una sonrisa.

"Ah!, ya veo, disculpa...si te incomodo mi pregunta"- dijo Rosalie. Pareciendo realmente incomoda

"No te preocupes ya paso, ya lo he superado"- sonrió conciliador.

"Bueno, entonces cambiemos de tema- me apresure a añadir, para no adentrarnos mas en la historia de Emmett y hacerlo sentir mal- Que interesante lo de tu papá, Edward. Debe de ser un excelente doctor"- le dije, tratando de hacerle un cumplido.

"Si, la verdad es que es un muy buen doctor. No es que yo sea su hijo y hable bien de él. Pero es que esa es la verdad"- contesto ensanchando una sonrisa.

"Bueno Bella, entonces ya sabes a donde ir cuando ocurra otra de tus caídas"-intervino Alice haciendo una broma que a mi no me causa mucha gracias. Pero a todos no les pareció lo mismo.

"Ja ja ja, entonces eres de las que no mantienen el equilibrio aun estén en un piso firme- continuo Emmett burlándose de mi.

Y otra vez todos se volvieron a reír. Pero para mi sorpresa Edward intervino por mí.

"Ja ja ja, sí Emmett tambien que bueno que mi papá es doctor y te puede curar de todas los golpes ocasionados por tantas peleas estùpidas en las que te involucras"- e esto Edward le agregó un guiño dirigido hacia mi y en respuesta le sonreí.

"Si claro, gracias hermano por poner al tanto a las señoritas"- le contesto Emmett sarcásticamente.

"No hay de que, ya sabes cuando quieras"

Ante tal situación- si se le puede llamar así- todos nos reímos a carcajadas. Después de comer nos dimos cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde, así que optamos por retirarnos Rosalie Alice y yo. Ya que al día siguiente nos esperaba la escuela. Ya saben todo eso de "nuevos maestros" y "nuevas caras a conocer".

"Bueno chicos ya es algo tarde, y nosotras ya nos tenemos que retirar"- anuncio Rosalie

"Sí, lo sentimos chicos, nos gustaría estar mas tiempo con ustedes, sobre todo a Rosalie y a Bella- dijo Alice señalándonos y guiñándole el ojo a Emmett y a Edward. Estos como respuesta sonrieron - pero ya saben tenemos obligaciones que cumplir".

"No se preocupen, entendemos, nosotros tambien tenemos obligaciones que cumplir"- respondió Edward.

"Pero esperen, no les molestaría si intercambiamos números de teléfono, para ver si en otra ocasión salimos juntos, ya que al igual que ustedes nos cayeron muy bien a Edward y a mi, y pues… no conocemos a nadie mas aquí"- comentó Emmett ni tonto ni perezoso.

"Claro, no nos molesta en lo mas mínimo"- contesto Rosalie encantada de la vida, por que no tuvo ella que plantear la idea, si no que fue él el que la formulo.

Acto seguido todos intercambiamos nuestros números.

"Bueno… entonces hasta luego chicos, espero que les siga gustando estar en Seattle- les dije con un tono cortés y para ser amable.

"Seguro, ya nos esta empezando a gusta, sobre todo por que conocimos a tan preciosas damiselas"- concluyó Emmett.

Nos despedimos todos. Yo fui la ultima en despedirme de Edward, el contacto de su mano con la mía y su mejilla con la mía, hizo que el corazón me palpitara a mil por hora.

"Hasta luego Bella, me dio mucho gusto conocerte- me dijo Edward, quien provocó que me sonrojara- espero volverte a ver".

"Sí, a mi tambien m dio gusto conocerte, y me gustaría volverte a ver"- dije algo apenada.

"Bueno Bella, ya vamonos, esta bien que te embobaste con Edward, pero se nos hace tarde"- anuncio Alice, quien hizo que me pusiera mas colorada. Y Edward solo pudo hacer esa hermosa y sexy sonrisa torcida.

"Sí Alice, gracias por recordármelo"- le conteste roja como un tomate.

"Ja ja ja, sí Edward, ya basta de deslumbrar a la pobre de Bella, que bastante tiene con ponerse como un tomate, como para que le agregues esas frases tan propias de ti.- comento Emmett en forma juguetona- Bueno lindura nos estaremos viendo en otra ocasión- le dijo Emmett a Rosalie- espero que no se prolongue mucho por que no podré sobrevivir si no te vuelvo a ver"

"Claro, yo tampoco sobreviviría si pasara tal cosa"- Rosalie sabia muy bien como coquetear. Eso se le daba a lo natural.

Al día siguiente. El primer día de clases. Otro semestre más. Lo bueno de esto es que en la mayoría de las clases estaré en compañía de mis amigas y de Jacob- que aunque es el Ex de Rosalie- él es tambien muy buen amigo mío. La verdad es que no se porque razón rompieron, Alice piensa que por que en ciertos asuntos Jacob es algo inmaduro. Pero la verdad es que a mí me cae muy bien. Lo bueno de esto es que se puede decir que "cortaron en buenos términos", se siguen hablando y todo, pero no llegan a estar mucho tiempo en compañía uno del otro.

La primera clase que teníamos los cuatro juntos, era Matemáticas con el Profesor García. Aun no empezaba la clase, así que tuvimos tiempo para platicar. Pero algo hizo que todos se callaran, y entonces Rosalie, Alice y yo nos fuimos obligadas a voltear para ver de que se trataba.

"Buenos días jóvenes. Dijo el Profesor García- ustedes deben de ser los nuevos, Emmett y Edward Cullen ¿cierto?"

"Sí señor, así es"- respondió Edward educadamente.

"Muy bien entonces déjenme presentarlos con el resto del grupo"-continuo el Profesor- bien chicos, ellos son Emmett y Edward Cullen- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros y señalando a los recién llegados- quienes se van a integrar este semestre con ustedes".

Rosalie, Alice y o no hicimos otra cosa que voltearnos a ver y reír ante la situación.

""Bueno tomen asiento, uno de ustedes se puede sentar con la Srta. Swan, y el otro con la Srta. Hale.- en la clase del Profesor nos sentábamos en grupos conformados de un hombre y una mujer, Rose y yo éramos las únicas que no teníamos pareja y nos sentábamos juntas, ya que Alice se sentaba con Eric y Jacob con Jessica.- ya que han llegado ustedes se pueden conformar bien los grupos- concluyó el Profesor García.

Todas las deas chicas del salón se quedaron babeando por ver a Emmett y a Edward. Y se quedaron aun mas con la boca abierta al ver que nos conocían a nosotras.

"Hola Alice, hola Rosalie, hola Bella"- dijo Edward dejándome a mi a lo ultimo para así ponerme otra vez como un tomate.

"Hola chicas, que sorpresa toparnos aquí con ustedes. Esto hace mas amena la estancia en esta escuela"- continuó Emmett.

"Hola" – respondimos las tres en forma de coro.

"Que bueno volverlos a ver otra vez chicos, me da mucho gusto"- Rosalie Volteo a ver a las chicas, tratando de averiguar su reacción, por que sinceramente ella no parecía muy segura de que expresión poner. Que eso era raro ya que ella era la más popular de la escuela. Todos, o por lo menos la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela querían andar con ella, y las las chicas sentían entre admiración y recelo.

"Ya vez lindura, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo". Dijo, guiñándole el ojo y sonriendo coquetamente a Rose que para sorpresa mía, se sonrojo

"Bueno ya veo que se conocen- dijo el Profesor. Quien no vimos cuando se acerco- así que no se les hará mas difícil integrarse al grupo. Entonces que esperan, ocupen sus lugares".

A ninguna del salón les agrado que nos hablaran Emmett y Edward. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que tampoco le callo en gracias a Jacob, sobretodo que Emmett le dijera a Rosalie lindura y mucho menos que se sentara con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

Estábamos a la mitad del curso, y en todo este tiempo estuvimos juntos Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y yo.

Jacob por su parte como siempre desde que corto con Rosalie, le jugaba chistes sobre las rubias. Y ponía cara de pocos amigos cuando la veía en compañía de Emmett. Aunque yo sabía muy bien que aun la seguía queriendo. El justificaba su actitud ante la cercanía de Emm y Rose, con el hecho de que el no le convenía, que había algo raro en él. Lo cual yo ignoraba, porque por el poco tiempo que teníamos de conocer a Emmett y a Edward, sabíamos que Emm era el más sincero de los chicos, y que te hablaba de frente fuese lo que fuese.

Esa tarde salimos temprano de la escuela, pues la profesora Collins se había enfermado de último minuto y no nos iba a dar clases a Rose, Alice y a mí.

Las chicas y yo planeábamos hacer algo, pero no se completo porque ese día llegaba carta de Jasper. Y Rosalie quería estar en casa para ser la primera en leerla.

-Lo siento chicas pero quiero estar en casa para cuando lleguen noticias de Jass. La semana pasada no mando nada, y de seguro ahora tiene muchas cosas que contarme.-comento Rosalie- En su última carta decía que le estaba yendo bien, que tenía muchas actividades, pero que no se podía quejar, ya que eso es lo que él quería…formar parte del ejercito.- finalizo con una media sonrisa-.

-Sí, Rose. No te preocupes. Entendemos lo importante que es para ti tu hermano.-le dije.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya haremos los planes después. Y…salúdame a tu hermano-anuncio Alice con una sonrisa y un guiño.

-Claro…le daré tus saludos-respondió Rose con una enorme sonrisa, sabía que a ella no le gustaría nadie mas para novia de Jasper que no fuera Alice.

Después de que se fue Rose, Alice a amenazo con ir al centro comercial a ver algo de ropa. Me agarro por sorpresa que dijera eso. Ella sabía muy bien que a mí no me gustaba ir de compras, y mucho menos estar probándome ropa.

-Alice…la verdad es que se me antojo un café y me gustaría ir a comer algo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Starbucks?

Alice titubeo un segundo.

-Hecho! Me encanta ir ahí. A mí también ya me está dando hambre. Vamos no hay tiempo que perder, si no nos apresuramos puede que no alcancemos lugar, ya casi es la hora pico.

Llegamos al Café y no había mucha gente. Comimos un refrigerio y estuvimos ahí un rato más disfrutando de una taza de café.

Después de estar platicando un rato vimos pasar por la calle un flamante Volvo y sabíamos muy bien a quien pertenecía. Alice no dudo en hacerles señas a los pasajeros del automóvil para que volteara.

Edward y Emmett nos vieron y saludaron. Nosotros correspondimos el saludo. Y vimos como Edward estacionaba el carro y salía junto con Emmett de su Volvo. Entraron a la cafetería y caminaron hasta nuestra dirección.

-Hola chicas- saludo Emmett con su inigualable sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan solitas? ¿Y Rose?

-Hola Alice, hola Bella- saludo Edward acompañado de esa sexy sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y que tanto amo.

-Hola –respondí

-Hola chicos. Bueno Emm, Rose se fue a su casa porque hoy llegaba carta de su hermano y quería ser la primera en leerla. Y por eso decidimos Bella y yo venir a tomar un bocadillo aquí.

-¿Salieron temprano? Porque no las encontramos a la salida. Se nos hizo raro. Pero dedujimos eso.- comento Edward.

- Si salimos temprano, la profesora Collins se enfermo y nos dieron la clase libre. Así que aquí nos tienes. ¿No quieren tomar algo?- pregunto Alice invitándolos a sentarse.

-Si gracias. – contesto uno de los interpelados…obvio el que demostraba mas educación de los dos…Edward.

- ¿Y tardara mucho Rose con eso de la carta de su hermano?- pregunto Emmett con esa impaciencia por verla que no disimulaba pero si para nada.

-Tranquilo primo, ya sabemos que mueres por Rose pero cálmate. Comprende que para ella es importante tener noticias de su hermano.-

-Bueno, bueno está bien ya entendí. No es para que me regañes Eddy-Edward vio de reojo Emmett de malas ganas cuando le dijo Eddy y supuse que no le gustaba que le dijeran así- Ya sabes cómo soy de honesto en hablar de ella delante de ustedes…aunque no me atrevo a decírselo…así como me ven de fortachón, galán y guapo soy tímido al expresar mis sentimientos ante ella…pero… ¿creen que si voy a visitarla a su casa ahorita se moleste? Le diré que me explique sobre trigonometría, ya que la verdad a mi no se me da eso-lo dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, a los tres nos dio mucha gracia su expresión-si eso hare.

-Emmett, la verdad es que no creo que sea buen momento. Va a estar ocupada escribiendo. Mejor en otra ocasión ¿no crees?- le dije a Emm.

- ¡Va! Ya que…será en otra ocasión.

- Oye Emmett… ¿y por qué no invitas a salir a Rose? Ya te estás tardando ¿no lo crees? Tan sincerote y no puedes invitar a salir a Rose a estas alturas…que se me hace que eres gallina- le reto Alice.

-Si primo… ya es para que vayas tomando la iniciativa. Ella como mujer no tomara el primer paso, así que tú debes hacerlo.- argumento Edward.

-Hey! ¡¿Que estás diciendo, que nosotras no somos lo suficientemente valientes como para hacer eso?- le reclamo Alice a Edward.

-Ahora si de esta no te salvas primito- se burlo Emmett.

-¡Cállate Emmett que no ayudas de mucho! Alice lo decía…porque…es solo que las mujeres siempre esperan a que un hombre tome la iniciativa de invitar a salir porque simplemente… es como lo tradicional…lo que toda chica espera.-

-En eso tiene razón Edward, Alice- trate de ayudarlo, porque como dijo Emmett, de esta si no se salvaba por si solo- ¿o acaso dirás lo contrario y niegues que no es lindo que un chico te invite a salir? A mí en lo personal, me gustan que los hombres sean caballerosos- Alice tuvo la intención de hablar, pero me adelante-claro…no te diré que siempre tienen que tener la iniciativa, pero siento que es bueno que no se pierda la galantería.-

Alice lo pensó un momento, mientras todos esperábamos a su respuesta.

-Tienes razón, en estos días ya no se encuentra tan fácilmente a los verdaderos caballeros- le hizo un mojin – así que el único de los que están presentes, que puedo decir que se salva es Edward.

- ¿¡Que! ¿No piensas que puedo ser un caballero también?- le objeto Emmett a Alice.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Primero serias el bufón de la reina antes de ser un caballero!

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido, porque soy divertido y le caigo bien a todos?

-No sé si lo debas tomar como un cumplido o no, pero si es así no creo que sea por lo que dijiste, sino más bien por payaso y porque nos reímos siempre de ti.-

-¡Va! ¡Pero apuesto a que no podrías vivir sin mí!-Emmett le alboroto el cabello a Alice como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-¡Claro! Porque, ¡que sería de una corte sin su bufón!

Todos nos empezamos a reír de las declaraciones de Alice, incluso Emmett reía. Y si Edward y yo nos habíamos sentado juntos, ahora se podría decir que estábamos pegados, porque me tuve que alejar un poco de la discusión que tenían Alice y Emm, pero…creo que fue mas por instinto de querer estar cerca de él, que por el simple hecho de retirarme de la discusión.

-Entonces… ¿creen que deba ya invitarla a salir?-pregunto Emmett ahora serio.

-Yo diría que si, a mi me gustan ustedes dos como pareja, harías que Rose se distrajera un poco con tus locuras y pensara un poco menos en su hermano-aclaro Alice.

-Ok! Entonces la invitare este fin de semana.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era nos tuvimos que salir de la cafetería sino nuestros padres se iban a preocupar.

-¿Quieren que las llevemos?- pregunto Edward, pero no volteo a ver a nadie si no a mí. Alice como siempre se dio cuenta y a Emmett tampoco se le iba una.

-Si claro acompáñennos, mi primo y yo llevaremos a tan inocentes damiselas a su humilde posada, como todos unos caballeros, ¿qué tal lo estoy haciendo Alice?- se burlo Emmett; Alice hizo girar sus ojos

-Primero: esto de lo de la galantería debería ser algo espontaneo, no algo planeado y segundo: creo que lo tuyo en definitiva, no es esto.- declaro Alice.

A la primera a la que dejaron fue Alice, porque su casa estaba más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Hogar dulce hogar, llegaste sana y salva Alice-dijo Edward.

-Si, gracias chicos. Bueno nos vemos mañana. Chau Bella, no olvides que mañana si iremos con Rose al centro comercial, me hace falta algo para mi guardarropa.

-¡Oye Alice! Ya que estoy aquí porque no me enseñas los apuntes de la clase que falte-Emmett le guiño el ojo a Alice, pero por supuesto el no es nada disimulado.

-¡Claro! Solo tengo que buscarlas porque no se en donde los deje.

-Bueno entonces me quedo aquí con ellos Edward, gracias por traernos.

Ya que me iba a quedar sola con Edward, me entro el pánico y lo único que se me ocurrió fue bajarme de automóvil.

- ¿Qué haces Bella? tu ve a casas, ya está oscureciendo y de mi casa a la tuya esta algo lejos como para ir a pie.-declaro Alice.

-Si, además Edward no se desviara, porque tú casa está camino a la nuestra.

-Ellos tienen razón. Me sentiría más tranquilo si te llevo a tu casa, a saber que te irás sola caminando.

-Está bien. Solo porque son tres contra una.- sonreí

Nos despedimos de Alice y Emmett y fuimos hacia mi casa. Jamás me había puesto tan nerviosa como en ese momento. Edward y yo solos, en su carro. Claro que antes habíamos estado solo, no tan literalmente, porque siempre estaban a nuestro alrededor alguien de la escuela o personas paseando, pero nunca así de solos.

-Así que… mañana irán de compras. Y por lo que veo a ti no te entusiasma la idea. ¿O me equivoco?

-No, en absoluto, estas en lo correcto. Yo soy uhm…menos femenina en ese sentido. A Rose y a Alice son a las que les encanta ir de compras, hacer rituales de belleza, ir a fiestas. Yo…

-Tú eres más sencilla, menos superficial- termino por mí, y me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tiene.

-Sí, soy más sencilla.- le respondí igualmente con una sonrisa, no tan seductora como la de él pero trate hacer lo mejor posible.

-Eso es bueno, a veces me molestan las chicas que son demasiado plásticas. Que solo se preocupan por lucir bien y no hacer algo productivo con sus vidas.

-Tienes razón, no todo en la vida es lo físico o lo material. Hay cosas más importantes que eso.

-Sí, como los sentimientos, o el amor…

El siguió viendo al frente, solo miro de reojo. Pero él se dio cuenta al ver la cara que puse.

-Sí, el amor a las personas, a lo que amamos hacer, a la vida, esas cosas son más importantes.

-Sí, tienes razón-coincidí- el amor…

Nunca me habría imaginado que Edward fuera de la clase de chicos a los que no les importa la superficialidad, ni lo material; claro está que tiene el mejor carro de la escuela, ni los maestros tenían uno como el suyo. Pero eso no era malo, claro que puede tener lujos, ¿cierto? ¿Porque no? Aunque eso no quiere decir que sea un chico superficial y egocéntrico. El era simplemente único, únicamente sencillo.

-Entonces mañana vas a estar ocupada, haciendo cosas de… chicas, que mal, esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo.

-¿uhm? …¿algo?, ¿algo como qué?

- No lo sé, recientemente encontré un lugar por mi casa que me gusto mucho y me gustaría enseñártelo.

Me tomo por sorpresa su cometario. ¿Él?, ¿quería salir conmigo?

-Tal vez pueda decirle a las chicas que lo pospongamos, o que tengo que hacer algo más. Total las que se divierten son ellas, no yo, a mí solo me utilizan como maniquí viviente.

En ese momento me volteo a ver y volvió a hacer una de esas sonrisas que le salen tan bien.

-¿En serio harías eso?

-No sé, podría intentarlo, pero con Alice nunca se sabe. ¿Podrías voltear a ver la carretera? Harás que nos estrellemos.

-No te preocupes, soy un buen conductor, conmigo estarás más segura de no sufrir un accidente que si vas en autobús.

-Está bien, tal vez seas un buen conductor, pero eso no amerita que me ponga nerviosa si no estás atento a la carretera.

- Ok, solo para que estés más tranquila- volteo su mirada hacia el frente- Entonces… ¿crees que Rose y Alice se traguen el cuento de que tienes cosas que hacer un viernes por la tarde?

-Eso espero, si no, no sé que mas decirles.

-Podrías decirle que vas conmigo, tal vez así no se opongan.

Cuando vi ya estábamos enfrente de mi casa, y como siempre no había nadie, Charlie estaba en la comisaria y llegaría para la cena.

-No…bueno, si no la convenzo con mi argumento, tendré que decirles, pero mientras tanto, prefiero no decirles.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te da pena salir conmigo?

-No, no es eso. Simplemente es que las conozco, y sé que me vendrán con sus cosas de que quieren que les cuente como me fue y todo eso.

No podía mirarlo cuando esta diciéndole mi porque del que no podía decirles a las chicas sobre nuestra salida. Me sentía como un jitomate. Estaba tan concentrada en mis manos que no quise voltear a verlo. Bueno, solo lo mire de reojo y el estaba atento a mis comentarios y a mí.

-Ya veo la situación. Por mi está bien. Entonces tampoco le comentare nada a Emmett. ¿Eso te parece bien?

-Sí eso me parece bien. Entre menos se enteren mejor. Y si no se entera Emmett mucho mejor, el no se puede estar callado.

Volteé a ver mi reloj y vi que ya se acercaba la hora de llegada de Charlie, y tenía que preparar la cenar y hacer un poco de quehaceres.

-Me tengo que ir, ya es tarde.

-Sí, yo también. Entonces mañana te paso a recoger aquí después de la escuela ¿te parece bien? Así no nos verán que salimos juntos y no habrá sospechas.

- Ok. Se me olvidaba que le voy a decir a Charlie. Lo de la cuartada de salir de compras no quedara, porque si ve a Rose o a Alice no funcionara mucho. Pero dado que llega tarde del trabajo, puedo decirle que estaré ocupada en la biblioteca, o simplemente, no decirle nada, nunca se da cuenta.

-Puedes decirle que iras a dar una vuelta al bosque. Eso no será del todo una mentira, ya que el lugar que te quiero mostrar esta en el bosque.

-Esa es una buena idea. El nunca se opone que de paseos por el bosque, solo que no me aleje mucho, ya sabes por los osos y todo eso.

-Claro, lo comprendo. Entonces ya tienes tu cuartada perfecta para Charlie.

-Y también para Rose y Alice, puedo decirles que tengo que recolectar plantas o algo así para la clase de Biología. Ellas no van conmigo y no tienen enterarse de que no es cierto, aparte que a ellas les aburre mucho estar en el bosque y más haciendo este tipo de inspecciones.

-Tienes razón, es una cuartada perfecta…bueno ni tanto.

-¿Porque?

-Porque vamos juntos en esa clase.

-Demonios, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

-Pero no te preocupes, lo que puedo hacer es decirle a Emmett que hoy iré a hacer esa tarea, a él también le incomoda un poco ese asunto así que, el pensara que ya lo hice y le dirá a las chicas y así no habrá cabos sueltos.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba para hacer complots.

Me devolvió una sonrisa. Y yo como siempre sentí que me ponía como un tomate. Ni aunque estemos en el estado más frio de todo USA puedo dejar de ponerme roja de la cara.

-Gracias, creo.

-De nada. Bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

**_Bueno aquì les dejo otro capitulo mas de este FF espero les guste y disculpen la demora, ya saben la escuela, deberes, con eso de la salida de la Uni me tiene asi o mas atareada y con los eventos que hay que hacer o_0. Ya que estoy en plenas vacaciones de Semana Santa hare otro capitulo mas =)  
_**

**_Espero su sus Reviews n.n Saludos!  
_**


End file.
